Tails and Cosmo meet Spyro and Cynder
by Shelbling13
Summary: COMPLETE!  Tails and the gang come in contact with four, unusual dragon. At first there scared, but they grow on them. When Spyro and Cynder meet Sonic, Sonic shows them that he has an ancient scroll that shows Sonic, Tails, and Spyro fighting a dragon.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

**I told you I'd be back with another Tails and Cosmo story, BUT, this one has Spyro and Cynder to! Tails and Spyro are my favorite video game characters Enjoy! All characters in this story belong to SEGA and Activision.**

**Chapter 1: It Begins!**

_**On Mobius**  
><em>Tails was in his workshop one day working on the X-Tornado. He was under the plane, working on the landing gear. "Almost done," he said. Cosmo walked into his workshop with a tray. Tails couldn't see what was on the tray, for he was to focused on his work.

"Hello my little, two-tails, fluffy fox."

Tails blushed, "Hello my favorite plant girl."

"I made you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, come on out from under there and I'll show you." Tails crawled out from under the plane and stood up. He was dirty. He had dirt all over him. Tails looked at the tray.

"Wow," Tails exclaimed, "That looks great!" The tray had two glasses on it. The drink was lemon aid. Both glasses had a lemon on the tip.

"Well," she said, "Go on, have a drink."

"OK." Tails picked up the glass on the left. He took a sip. When he let the glass down, he looked at Cosmo and said, "This is great Cosmo!"

"Why, thank you so much Tails."

"And I'm not saying that. I mean it. This is delicious."

"Wow. It's really that good? I added a secret ingredient."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell." Cosmo winked at him. She took the second glass and handed it to Tails.

"Isn't that yours?"

"No silly, I made you two glasses because you are working so hard.

"Thank you so much Cosmo."

"You are quite welcome." Tails drank the other glass. Cosmo took put both the glasses back on the tray and walked out. "OK, I'll let you continue with what you were doing." Cosmo winked, spun around, and walked out. Tails thought, 'Wow, I'm so glad I met her.' Tails crawled back under the X-Tornado and started adjusting the wheels. Sonic was running around, using his ring boost. The boost made him go at the speed of light. "Ahh," he said, "What a beautiful day. I'm bored. I guess I should stop by Tails' to see what he's doin'." Sonic stopped in his tracks, jumped in the opposite direction, and took off. Meanwhile, Tails was just getting done with the weapons systems on the X-Tornado. Sonic stopped right in front of the door, and knocked. Tails walked to the door, with a rag so he could wipe his hands, and opened the door. "Hey Sonic."

"Sup bro? What are you up to?"

"Just working on the X-Tornado."

"Sound a little boring."

"Yeah, but I got nothing else to do." Suddenly, they hear a big crash behind Tails' workshop. They both run behind the building, and saw Eggman. He had a new robot.

"There's something," Sonic said in a joking way. Tails threw his rag behind him and got into his fighting position. Sonic did the same.

"Ha ha ha," Eggman laughed. "Let's just make this short. Give me your Chaos Emeralds, and No one get's hurt."

"Hmmm," Sonic said, putting his finger up to his lips and tapping his foot, "Let me think. No."

"Well then, say hello to my new invention."

Tails looked at Eggman and said, "Goodbye" Sonic laughed.

"Good one."

"Thanks"

The robot had 6 legs. The right arm had some kind of gun that they have never seen before. The left arm was a big metal fist.

**_Spyro's side!_**

Spyro and Cynder were flying around in the air. They were going through the fields at Summer Forest. Cynder was laughing as they played tag. Spyro was it. Cynder was in front of him, flirting at the same time. "OK, Ok," Spyro said, "Let's rest." Spyro landed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're tired already." Cynder landed next to him.

Spyro chuckled, "Well, we've been at it for almost and hour."

"Yeah, but it's fun."

Spyro fell sideways in the grass. Dragons love to roll in the grass so, Spyro stretched out in the grass. Cynder walked around Spyro as he squirmed, and laid down next to him. Spyro and Cynder couldn't find it in there selves to tell each other how they feel. Cynder was to shy to admit it and Spyro thought that if he told her that he loved her, then she might not feel the same way. Ember was flying peacefully in the air, above Summer Forest, until she saw Spyro laying down in the grass.

"Well, well, well," she said, "There's my little prince." Ember dropped from the sky and landed safely in front of the two. Spyro stopped, looked up, and got up as fast as he could.

"Uhhhh...hi ember," he said, scared (Ember is like Amy. Amy is obsessed with Sonic and Ember is obsessed with Spyro). Ember took one step forward, and Spyro took a big step back. Cynder was still laying in the grass laughing, "You'd better run Spyro. She's getting that feeling."

"What feeling?" Spyro looked up and he saw Ember, trying to look hot for Spyro. "Uhhhhh...What are you doing Ember?" Ember took another step closer. Spyro finally ran as fast as he could the other way. Ember jumped up and flew after him. Cynder was laughing, hard. Spyro finally stopped in front of Flame who was swimming in the lake.

"Sup Spyro," he said, jumping out of the lake, "What's up?" Flame was shaking like a dog, trying to get all the water off.

"Ember is chasing me!"

"Ha!"

"Seriously dude, help me!"

"Ok, Ok. but you owe me one!"

"Sure, sure whatever! Just help!"

"OK, get out of here. I'll stall."

"Thanks bro!" Spyro flew behind Flame, behind a bunch of tree's, and back to Cynder, who was still laughing. Ember stopped by Flame,

"Hi Flame. Have you seen Spyro?"

"Nope."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Flame flirted.

Ember just rolled her eyes. "It's not going to happen Flame."

Flame got right next to Ember. "You know you can't resist this."

Spyro was still gasping for air. Cynder was to. He plopped back on the ground. Cynder plopped down next to him. She lifted her head and looked at him, "Spyro, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Cynder. You can tell me anything."

"Uhh...well...I just wanted to know...Do you li..." She was interrupted by a loud stomp. They both jumped up and saw Ripto, in a big robot. Both of the dragons were a little confused. _He builds robots? _Spyro thought.

"Ha ha ha ha," Ripto laughed, "Guess what? I have developed an interest in building new contraptions for my own amusement.

"Ya don't say," Spyro said, crouching into his fighting position. Cynder flew back to the lake were Flame was still flirting with Ember.

"Hey," she yelled, "you two love-birds stop chattin' and help us!" They both looked at each other, wondering, _What does she need help with?_ They both flew over to the battle sight. Ember ran up to Spyro.

"How did you get over here?"

"I tip-toed passed you to flirters!" Ember blushed. All four dragons got into there fighting positions.

_**Back on Mobius  
><strong>_Sonic and Tails were just finishing up the fight. The robot was just a pile of junk know. Eggman was trying to sneak past the two, but was caught by Sonic. "Were do you think you're going?" Eggman stopped in his tracks. Then he pulled out a switch from his pocket.

**"Don't come and closer! One press of this switch, and this planet will be destroyed!"**

"You...you're bluffing, "Tails said nervously.

"**Try me!**"

"Whatever," Sonic said, "Not even **he** can invent something like that." Sonic started to walk over to Eggman. Eggman slammed the switch. Nothing happened. "See," Sonic looked back at Tails, "Nothing." Suddenly, the entire planet started to rumble.

"**See what you've done**!," shouted Eggman. Sonic grabbed Tails' right hand, and dashed away. Eggman got into his escape pod that was hidden in the robot and flew away to find safety. Sonic ran to his house. He called everyone for an emergency meeting at his house. Everyone ran to his house as fast as they could. Once everyone showed up, Sonic and Tails explained what was going on. Mobius started to shake even harder. Sonic's house was starting to crumble. **"EVERYBODY OUT!" **yelled out Tails, at the top of his lungs. Everybody sprinted out. Vanilla picked up Cream and Cheese so they wouldn't get lost.

"I'm scared mama," Cream said crying.

"It's OK Cream," said Vanilla, trying to calm her down.

As Mobius started to shake even harder, everyone fell to the ground. Tails was trying to get over to Cosmo. He had to crawl. Once he met with her, he held her hand and promised never to let go.

**_Back to Spyro  
><em>**The four dragons were also getting finished with there fight with Ripto. Spyro looked at the group, "I got this. You guys just stay back. I'll be right back." Spyro jumped onto the dome that Ripto was in. He started to scratch at the glass, causing it to break. Ripto panicked, and slammed the Emergency button. A big ray gun came out from behind the robot, and it was pointed at the ground. Spyro backed up, and joined the rest of the dragons. The gun fired a bright, yellow light at the ground. The planet started to shake. The violent shake didn't let them fly away. The altitude was screwing up. All they could do was fall to the ground. Spyro covered Cynder up with his left wing. He promised he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Flame did the same with Ember. Spyro looked up and saw a bright light. He started to crawl to it, still covering up Cynder. "What is that." Spyro managed to get up. All of a sudden, the planet stopped shaking. Everyone got up and dusted there selves off. Spyro looked back to see Ripto jumping in the bright light. "After him!" Spyro yelled. All the dragons jumped in after him. Some of the broken glass from the robot was sucked in too. Inside the light was a trail to a new universe. Everyone went down the same path to the new universe, but Ripto was falling in a different direction, so he would end up somewhere else in the new universe. The four dragons fell through the same path.

**_Back to Mobius  
><em>**Everyone was one the ground, praying that everything would be alright. Suddenly, Mobius stopped shaking. Everyone got up, looking confused. "What happened?" asked Sonic.

Tails got up, helping Cosmo up too, and said, "I guess the effects wore off. I'd better go and destroy that switch before Eggman goes back for it."

"Good idea Tails."

"I'm coming too," blurted Cosmo.

"Uhhh...OK" Tails picked up Cosmo by the waist and took off. He flew back to the battle grounds. The robot was still there. Tails landed gently to the ground and released Cosmo. Tails ran over to the pile of junk. Cosmo walked over to it. "Ah ha," he said, "Here it is." Tails picked up the device and threw it on the ground. He started to stomp on it so it would shatter into pieces. "OK, that's taken care of. Let's get out of here." Tails started walking over to Cosmo, but they both stopped. They saw a bright light. "Oh my," she said, "What is that?"

"I don't really know." Suddenly, Tails saw broken glass flying towards them. **"Look out!" **yelled Tails. He pulled Cosmo to him, and shielded her with his body. His tails went around him to cover Cosmo's sides. All the glass flew over or hit Tails. The glass pierced Tails' back. Tails shouted in pain. More and more glass continued to hit him, but he wouldn't give up. Finally, glass stopped flying out of the portal.

"Is it over," she asked. Tails was in so much pain, he couldn't answer. Spyro and his friends flew out of the portal and was flying to Tails. Tails looked back. When he saw them coming towards them, the pushed Cosmo away to safety so she wouldn't get hurt. As Cosmo landed, she saw the dragons fall all over Tails. She was about to run over to Tails, but saw the dragons get up. She froze in fear. "It...it can't be," Cosmo said in fear.

"Uh oh," said Spyro, "we hit someone. We need to help him."

"Ok," Cynder started, "You two boys help him up, and we'll take out the glass and lick his wounds (Dragons lick wounds to heal them quicker).

"How can this be?" asked Cosmo.

**_What will happen next? Chapter 2 coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2: It can't be!

***NOTE* Wanna hear a funny yo mama joke? Yo mama's so dumb, she put paper on the TV and called it Paper View. lol. share with your firends. on with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: It can't be!**

Tails laid on the ground, awake. The four dragons were still helping Tails. Cynder and Ember were taking out the glass from his back, and they licked his wounds. Spyro and Flame walked around Tails, studying him. "You think he's dead?" asked Flame.

"No, he's still breathing," Spyro responded. Tails was scared. He didn't move. He thought if he moved, then they would attack him. Flame bent down to look at Tails' face. He saw that his eyes were open. "Hey," Flame yelled, "He's alive." Tails suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"It's OK," Cynder said, "You can get up." Tails wasn't going to take any chances.

"He's not gonna get up," Ember said, still licking his wounds, "He's to scared."

"I'll go try to get him up." Cynder got up and walked over to Tails' face. She laid down next to him. "Hey," she said in a soft and soothing voice, "it's OK. You can get up. We wont hurt you." Tails shut his eyes and didn't move. He started to shake all over his body. Cynder finally figured out what to do. She scooted over next to him and licked his cheek. Tails opened his eyes. He wondered why she did that. "You see, we're not evil. Now, could you please stand up for us?"

_I guess they aren't really evil, _Tails thought. Tails slowly got up, but fell back down because the glass was still pierced into his back. "Oh no!" yelled Cosmo. She ran over to Tails. The dragons jumped out of the way.

"I'm OK Cosmo, honest."

"No you're not Miles. You have glass all over your back."

Cynder walked up to Cosmo, "Can we help?"

Cosmo panicked for a second, but responded, "Yes, please. Could you four go out and gather some herbs for me?"

Spyro walked up to Cosmo, lowered his head, and did a dragon bow, "Right away ma'am. Come on guys, let's go look around." The dragons flew up in the air and headed to Tails' workshop.

"What's going on?" asked Tails.

"I don't know. But I have a story."

"A story?" Spyro and the gang returned with some herbs in there left paw.

"Here you go," said Spyro, handing Cosmo all the herbs. Cosmo grabbed a handful, waved her hands around them, and a liquid came out.

"What is that? "asked Tails.

"Back on my planet, we have a special way to heal others."

"That's really cool." Cosmo gently dripped some of the medicine on Tails back. It stung Tails. He made a hissing sound.

"I'm sorry Miles."

"Oh, it's OK Cosmo. You're just helping me." After Cosmo was done dripping the medicine on Tails, he was told to stay still and let the medicine do it's work. Tails managed to lay his head on Cosmo's lap."Well," Tails started, "what was that story?"

"Story?" asked Spyro.

"Well," Cosmo started, sitting next to Tails, "My kind has in countered dragons before."

Everyone was shocked. Spyro sat next to Cosmo, "What do you mean ma'am."

"Please, call me Cosmo."

"I'm Spyro."

"I'm Cynder."

"I'm Ember."

"And I'm Flame."

"Hi everyone, My name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I saw you have two Tails," said Ember, "That's really cool!" Tails blushed. "Anyways, please continue your story Cosmo."

"Well, we were at war with the dragons. A dragon named 'Malefor'."

Spyro jumped up, "We've met him before. He was no match for me and Cynder."

"Malefor tricked all the dragons," Cosmo continued, "telling them that we Sedrians were planning to attack and kill them. The dragons believed him, and attacked our homeland. We were all friends until Malefor came. My family ran for our lives and were sent to another planet." As Cosmo finished her story, Spyro felt guilty.

"Well Cosmo," Spyro started, "We have a tale about Malefor. Every 12 decades, a purple dragon is born. I'm the youngest one now. Malefor was the purple dragon before me. He was trained by the four masters of elements. Ignitus is the master of Fire, Cycril is the master of Ice, Volteer is the master of Electricity, and Terrador is the master of Earth. I have all four abilities, but need more training. Anyways, Malefor was taught those four abilities. Then, later on, he wielded abilities no one had ever thought possible. When my egg was made, Malefor sent his minions to destroy my egg. Cynder was there to. She's the Black Dragon and those are also rare. I was saved by Ignitus, and was taught the four abilities and nothing else. Cynder was taken by Malefor and was tricked into terrorizing the skies. I saved her, but he wanted revenge. After seeking out to find his lair, we were ready to defeat him, once and for all! Malefor was finally dragged down too the pits of Hell. We celebrated in our victory."

"Wow," Cosmo said, petting Tails' head which was in Cosmo's lap, "I'm sorry for judging you. I thought you were one of them."

"Of course not, we are the good guys."

"Well," Tails said getting up, "We should get back to everyone. They'll be stoked to meet you." Tails was felling a lot better, but was still in pain. Cosmo went to Tails' workshop and got some healing tape. This was a special kind of tape. It didn't stick to fur or skin, just itself. She rapped t around Tails' body to cover up Tails' wounds. "Thanks Cosmo. Now then, are you guys OK to fly?"

"Yes, of course, but how will you get there?" Tails whipped his Tails out and rotated them in circles like a helicopter.

"I can fly too." He flew over to Cosmo and grabbed her waist.

"Whoa," Flame said in amazement, "That's awesome!" The four dragons flew off behind him.

_**A few Minutes Later...**_

Tails and the dragons finally landed behind his house. He opened the door to Let Cosmo and everyone else in first. "You guys wait here," he said, "I'll go call Sonic and the gang." Spyro jumped up.

"Wait! Did you say Sonic, as in Sonic The Hedgehog?"

"Uhhh...yes."

"Whoa!"

"How do you know Sonic?"

"He's known as the blue wind! He's like me!"

"Like you? But, you're a legendary dragon."

"And he's legendary to!"

"What?"

Spyro hopped onto Tails' couch. "Call him over here!"

"OK." Tails picked up the phone and punched in the number _6_. Sonic was on speed-dial. The phone rang a few times and her herd Sonic's voice,

"Yo bro! Were are you?"

"I'm at my house. You need to get over here, now! Jut you, know one else!"

"Why?"

"Just come on man! It's important!"

"OK!" Sonic hung up the phone. A few minutes later, they herd a knock on the door. Tails tan over and opened it. "OK, I'm here. What do you want me to see?" Tails pointed over to the two couches that had the dragons laying on them. Spyro jumped down and walked lowly over to Sonic. "**Whoa! What the hell! It's not possible!**"

"You know me?" asked Spyro.

Sonic fell to the ground and crawled to the corner. "Yes, you're the Legendary Purple Dragon. Your ancestor was evil. Pure evil!"

"Yes, put, I'm not."

"Nor am I," said Cynder, jumping off the couch and running next to Spyro.

"And you! You're the Black Dragon that filled the skies!"

"How do you know about us?"

"I was shown the ancient scroll!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Tails asked, "What ancient scroll? You never told me."

**_Sorry this chapter is short. I was in a hurry, and I had something important come up. So, ya. The ancient scroll will be described in chapter 3!_**


	3. Chapter 3: What Scroll?

***NOTE*...I like pizza. Lol, random!  
>.comshelbling13 **

**Chapter 3: What Scroll?**

Sonic was still cowering in the corner. "Come on Sonic," Tails said, "Get up. They wont hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"OK then. If you say so." Sonic slowly started to get up. Cosmo ran over to help him. Spyro and Cynder jumped back onto the couch. When Sonic got up, Tails blurted out,

"What scroll Sonic?"

"Huh, oh, right. Umm...well...back when I was living with my Unc', he found some sort of scroll that fell out of Eggman's ship. The scroll had a bunch of ancient righting on it. We couldn't really under stand it. But, what we saw spoke for us. It was me, and this dragon, fighting some sort of bigger dragon."

"My name is 'Spyro' Sonic."

"Oh. My bad." Everyone else introduced themselves.

"So," Tails started, "Why didn't you show me?"

"I didn't think it mattered at the moment."

"Well, do you still have it?"

"I don't really know. I'll go home and check." Sonic dashed out. Tails sat on the couch next to Cosmo who was next to Ember. Tails chuckled and said,

"You know Ember, when I see you, you remind me of my fiend Amy. She's pink, like you. She is **obsessed **with Sonic. She chases him all the time."

Spyro jumped up. "Sound familiar Ember?"

"Why of course Spyro." She winked at him. Spyro grunted.

"Wait," Tails said, "Are you two..."

"No!" Spyro shouted. "We are just friends!"

"Not for long," Ember flirted. Cosmo looked over at Cynder during the conversation. She saw her, lowering her head. She was depressed about something. Cosmo leaned over to Tails and whispered, "_I think there's something wrong with Cynder._"

"_Really?" _Tails looked at Cynder. She had her head lowered. "_Well, I think..."_ Tails herd his phone ring. "Oh, excuse me." Tails got up and answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Tails, I have the scroll. I'm on my way."

"OK." Tails hung up the phone and in no time, they saw Sonic pop up in front of the door. Sonic handed Tails the scroll. The ancient writing did, in fact, have these drawings Sonic spoke of. It showed Spyro and Sonic in a fight with a big purple dragon. Tails lowered it so Spyro could see. When Spyro saw the big dragon, he fell back. "What's wrong?" asked Tails.

"That...that dragon," he said getting up, "It's...it's Malefor!"

"**What!**," everyone shouted at once.

"It is!"

Everyone studied the drawing. Cynder recognized it. It was Malefor! The dragons also fell back. Cosmo also plopped on the couch, putting her hands over her mouth. "It is him," she said. Tails sat down next to her. He laid his hands on Cosmo's free hand by her side.

"Are you OK," he asked.

"Not really. That scroll is giving us a message."

"We need to tell everyone!" Sonic shouted. "I'll call everyone for an emergency meeting. Tails shook his head 'yes'. Sonic waved goodbye and dashed out. Cosmo started to tear up.

"Cosmo, please don't cry." Cosmo fell onto Tails and dug her face into his chest fur as she cried. He held her close. "He's going to return," she cried.

"Don't worry Cosmo." Tails picked up the scroll to study it some more. As he pulled it out farther, he saw something behind Malefor. _No...it...it's not possible, _he thought. The picture showed a two-tailed fox, with armor all over his body, pointing a sword at the beasts back. Tails dropped it on the floor. The dragons were concerned. They jumped down to look at what Tails saw. They couldn't believe it either. That was Tails. Tails suddenly herd a knock on the door. Cosmo gently lifted her head to let Tails get up. When he answered the door, he saw Sonic.

"Come on buddy," he said, "Everyone's here." Tails looked back at his living room.

"Cosmo," he said, offering his hand, "please come with me. You four stay here for a second. Cosmo got up and accepted his hand. The dragons nodded. As Tails and Cosmo walked outside, everyone was standing in front his house.

"Well," Silver yelled, "What do you want us to see?"

"OK, everyone," Tails started, "You must all promise not to freak out or try to attack them."

"Who's them?" asked Knuckles. Tails put his hand up to tell everyone to wait. He opened the door and told Spyro and the gang to come on. Flame and Ember were the first ones to walk out slowly. As soon as they saw them, everyone froze in fear. Spyro and Cynder also slowly walked out.

"Well," Tails said, "here's what we need to show you. Well, part of it." Silver and Shadow walked up to Spyro and Cynder. "Do, do you speak English?" asked Silver.

Spyro responded, "Yes." Spyro, Tails, Cosmo, and everyone else explained what was going on. They also explained the scroll. Sonic didn't see the part with Tails on it, so that shocked him.

"That can't be right, "Sonic said, "We can't go through that again. Not after what happened in the war."

Tails chocked, "Please don't bring that up."

"Oh...right. I'm sorry Tails." After everyone was done explaining, Tails said, "Why don't we get to know each other."

"Ok," Ember said, going up to Amy. "I hear we have a lot in common."

"We do?" she asked a little confused.

"Yeah. You and Sonic, me and Spyro."

"Which one's Spyro?"

"The purple one."

"Oh. He is cute for a dragon."

"Yep." Everyone introduced them selves. They all figured out that there was a lot in common. Spyro and Sonic were the brave ones. Ember and Amy had there eye on someone. Ember really likes Cream like Amy does. Flame and Team Chaotix are getting along real nice. Cynder likes to hang out with Blaze, Cream, Cosmo, and all the other girls. Spyro and Flame like hanging out with the guys. Tails finally interrupted, "Well, were are they going to stay?"

"Well," Blaze said, "the girls can stay with me."

"And the guys can stay in my guest room," suggested Silver.

"That sounds like a plan," Sonic said. In no time, nightfall came. "Wow, it's 10:00 already?"

"Yeah." Tails said amazed. "Oh well then, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" The dragons waved there paws. Cynder and Ember followed Blaze and Spyro and Flame followed Silver. Cosmo gave Tails a goodbye kiss on the cheek and ran over to Amy. Tails blushed and walked into his house. "Wow," he said to himself, "What a day." He walked over to the side of the door and took off his shoes and gloves. Then he walked up the stairs and plopped onto his bed. He couldn't sleep so he switched on his TV.  
>Meanwhile, in Silver's house, Spyro and Flame were checking out his house. "Well," Silver started, "How do you like it?" Silver had a big flat screen TV on a stand. A few DVD's were under the stand, stacked. His house was one story. The kitchen was over to the left of the door. Down the hallway, there were two doors on the left and two doors on the right. On the left, one room was a closet and the other was his bedroom. On the right, one room was the guest room and the other was a bathroom. Spyro and Flame walked around. "Nice place bro," said Flame.<p>

"Thanks." Silver led Spyro and Flame into the guest room. There were two bunk beds.

"I call top bunk!" shouted Flame. He jumped up and used his wigs to give him a boost to reach the top bunk. Spyro laughed. "And if you guys need anything, come tell me."

"OK"

Over at Blaze's house, Cynder and Ember weren't the only ones going over to her house. Amy, Cream, Cosmo, and Vanilla followed. Blaze opened the door and Cynder was the first to enter. Blaze's house had purple paint all over the walls. The living room was in front of the door they entered through. There was a regular, ordinary looking TV resting on a stand. Down the hallway, looked a like Silver's house. There were two doors on the left and two on the right. But, on the left were the bathroom and Blaze's room. On the right was her closet and another bathroom. Blaze walked to her closet and got out a big sheet. She moved the coffee table in the living room so she could lay the blanket down. Everyone sat down on the floor, except for Vanilla. She sat on the couch. All the girls chatted for a while, and they got to the serious stuff. "So," Amy asked, "Which one is with Spyro?"

"Well," Cynder started.

"Me!" Ember interrupted.

"No he's not Ember."

"Well, not yet." Cynder rolled her eyes and laid her head down between her two front paws, like a dog. Ember kept going on, and on, and on about Spyro. Amy started talking about Sonic. Blaze sat next to Cynder. Cosmo scooted in closer too. "Are you OK?" asked Cosmo. Cynder shook her head softly so Ember wouldn't see.

"No Cosmo, I'm not."

"Well, tell us what's up," said Blaze.

"Well, Ember's known Spyro since he was a little kid, but, Me and Spyro have a special connection. I...I'm the one who really likes him."

"Oh," Cosmo said, "Well, what about Flame?"

"I only see him as a friend. Besides, he and Ember are meant for each other." Cynder yawned. When she yawned, her tongue stuck out and she stretched her left arm forward.

"Tired?" asked Blaze. Cynder nodded. Blaze got out and extra pillow and a blanket. She put the pillow at the left part of the couch. Blaze patted the couch. Cynder got up, and hopped up on the couch. Blaze laid the blanket over her. "See you in the morning, "Cosmo said. Cynder closed her eyes and drifted away.

Back at Silver's place, Spyro and Flame were just chatting about random stuff. Flame suddenly blurted out, "So, what's this thing I'm seeing between you and Cynder?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I see how you check her out." Spyro gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when we were looking for those herbs?"

"Ye...yeah."

"Well, when I got some herbs in my paw, I saw you checking out Cynder's body when she was getting in her jumping position to get some herbs on a tree."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever man. Don't deny it bro." Flame rolled over and covered himself up with his right wing. Spyro started thinking hard about what Flame said. He did have feelings for Cynder. He just didn't know how to tell her. Spyro rolled over in his bed and covered up with both his wings. He couldn't stop thinking of being with Cynder.

**_Chapter 4 will have some explanation on how Malefor came back so, just wait!_**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

***NOTE* I got real mad! I had just got finished typing all this crap and when I hit save, lost everything! So I had to re-type this! *sigh* anyways, enjoy my work!**

**Chapter 4: First Kiss**

The next morning, Tails woke up to see his feet, still hanging off the end. "OH yeah," he said, "I need a new bed." He sat up from his bed, and his back popped. "Ow!" He stood up to fast and got really dizzy. When he walked into the living room, he wasn't looking to were he was going and tripped over his shoes that were laying in the middle of the floor. He fell to the ground. "Ow!" Tails pulled himself up to the couch and laid there. He herd a knock on his door. "Come in!" he shouted. Cosmo walked in.

"Hello Tails. What's wrong?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and my back popped, hard. Then I tripped and fell to the floor. My back is killing me!"

"Well, I can help you get rid of it."

"How?"

"Back on my planet, we have a secret massage." When Tails herd her say that, he blushed at the thought of Cosmo, rubbing his back. Cosmo walked into Tails' bathroom and got out some lotion. "Now, I'm going to need you to roll over on your stomach." Tails rolled over. "Now, were does it hurt?" Cosmo put her hand on Tails' back, close to his neck.

"A little lower," he said. She led her hand a little lower on his back. "Lower." She went lower and reached the pain spot. "Right there!"

"Sorry Tails."

"It's OK Cosmo. You're just helping." Cosmo used her fingers to spread as much fur as she could, away from the hurt spot so she could apply as much lotion as she can on his back. She squeezed the bottle and rubbed her hands together. After the lotion was rubbed in, she started the massage. "That's real nice. Kind of cold, but still relaxing." Cosmo giggled. A few minutes passed, and they herd a knock the door. "Come in!" he shouted. Amy walked in.

"Hey guys." She looked at Cosmo rubbing Tails' back. "Uhh...what's going on here?"

"I'm giving Tails a secret healing massage."

"Oh, OK." She leaned her head to the left. "Havin' fun there, lover boy?" Tails started to blush, so he buried his face in the couch so they wouldn't see. But, Amy and Cosmo already saw his cheeks turn red. The both giggled. "It's OK Tails. You don't need to be shy."

"Well, I'm a shy guy. OK?" Cosmo already knew how shy he was. After a few more minutes, Cosmo told Tails he could get up. When he sat up, he was feeling so much better. "Wow! Thanks Cosmo. I feel so much better."

"You're welcome Tails. Anything for you." Amy put the bottle of lotion back in the bathroom and Cosmo washed her hands. Tails grabbed some tools from his workroom and started taking apart his bad. The sheets were all on the ground.

"What's going on here?" asked Amy.

"I've outgrown my bed, and I'm giving it to Cream."

"Awwww, that's really sweet." Amy gave Tails a friendly, little peck on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"We'll wash the sheets."

"OK." Amy and Cosmo gathered up all the sheets on the ground and put them in the washer which was located in the corner of the kitchen. As Tails finished taking apart the bed, he went to the cabinet and got a trash bag. He went back to his room and put all the pieces in the bag. After Cosmo and Amy were done washing and drying the sheets, they put them in a trash bag as well. They gathered up everything and headed over to Vanilla's house. Tails knocked on the door with his foot. Vanilla answered.

"Why hello children."

"Hi Miss Rabbit."

"Well, I've outgrown my bed, and I figured it would fit Cream."

"That's really sweet. Cream! Cheese! Please come down here!" Cream and Cheese came racing down the stairwell.

"Yes mother?"

"Tails is giving you his old bed."

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"Please lead Tails to your room."

"OK."

"I'll take apart her bed and set this one up," said Tails.

Meanwhile, over at Silver's house,  
>Spyro and Flame were just getting up from a good night's sleep. Flame jumped down from the top bunk. "So," he said, "You ready to go see your, girlfriend?" Spyro got confused. He knew Flame was making fun of him, but he didn't know which girl dragon he was talking about.<p>

"Shut up!" Flame chuckled and walked out of the door. Spyro followed. They both saw Silver, laying on the couch watching TV. "What's up Silver?"

"Oh nothing. Just watching the news. It's going to rain today."

"Oh great. Just what we need. Rain."

"Yeah. Well, we got a little get together party to go to at Amy's today. It's at her house because her house is huge."

"OK. Sounds fun."

"You guys wait here. I'll go get ready." Silver got up and walked to his bathroom. Spyro and Flame jumped on the couch and started watching the rest of the news. There top story was someone being murdered on the other side of Mobius. "What's this word coming to?" Silver asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"The end," Flame joked." Silver chuckled at Flame's little joke. He rinsed out his mouth and went his room to put on his gloves and shoes. Once everything was on, they all walked over to Amy's house.

Over at Blaze's house,  
>Cynder, Ember, and Blaze were also getting ready for the party. "It's going to rain today," Cynder shouted.<p>

"Aww man," Blaze complained. "We'd better hurry!" Blaze ran into the kitchen and started packing some drinks. Juice boxes and Dr. Pepper for Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo. She also packed beer for Knuckles, Shadow, and anyone else who likes to drink beer at these parties. "Alright, let's get going!" All three girls were walking over to Amy's house. They saw Tails, Cosmo, and Amy walking into Amy's house. Once everyone arrived, the party started. After a few minutes into the party, Tails everyone over except for Spyro, Flame, Cynder, and Ember.

"OK," Tails started, "I have a big idea."

"What is it bud?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we should set the mood for those four. Since Ember has a big crush on Spyro, Amy, I'll need you to lead them far away from us while we preform a song. I'll go set everything up, so Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, follow me." The three followed Tails outside. Amy walked over to Flame and Ember and led them far away from her house. Tails and the rest were setting up the drums and microphones. After everything was ready, Tails told Cosmo to bring out Spyro and Cynder. Everyone backed away from the band. Knuckles was on drums, and the other three were on guitars. When the two dragons walked out, Tails took lead mic because it was his idea. The two dragons looked a little confused at what was going on. Tails pointed at Spyro. "_Scoot in a little closer,"_ he whispered. Spyro scooted closer to Cynder like he was told. Tails started playing _With you by Chris Brown._ When Cosmo herd him start singing that song, memories came back and filled her head. She remembered Tails singing that same song when all the guys were going to the war. The next memory was her, kissing Tails. She started swaying her head to the music. Spyro and Cynder got really shy and looked away from each other. Spyro finally snapped out of it and did another dragon bow.

"May I have this dance, Cynder?"

"Oh...You may." Everyone was a little anxious to see how dragons dance to songs like this. They both jumped up and flew low to the ground. They swirled around each other, slowly, and pressed there heads together so there eyes met. Spyro saw Cynder's eyes sparkle. Cynder leaned her mouth forward and Spyro did the same. There lips met and they kissed. "Wow, that was amazing Spyro." Tails finished up the song and told them that there going to do the same with Flame and Ember. They both jumped and hid in the bushes. Amy walked up to the band with Flame and Ember. Spyro and Cynder jumped out and followed Amy. Tails started playing the song again, and Flame realized that now was his chance. He asked Ember to dance, and she said yes. As they danced, Ember felt guilty for all those times that she rejected him. They started dancing just like Spyro and Cynder did. Ember decided to kiss Flame when he least expected it. When lay landed on the ground, The band finished the song and Ember jumped on Flame and started kissing him. Flame blushed and enjoyed the moment. Tails took off his guitar and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye everyone. I'm beat, so I'm going to go to sleep." Everyone waved back, but Cosmo followed. Tails opened his door and let Cosmo in first. When he closed the door, he plopped on the couch. Cosmo sat next to him on her left leg.

"That was a real nice thing you did."

"Thank you Cosmo." Tails looked down to the floor.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's...it's just the scroll."

"Oh," he laid on his chest, "you need to stop thinking about that scroll. You need your rest so we can figure it out tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tails got up, but sat back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I just remembered I gave my bed to Cream. I'll have to sleep on the couch." He laid down on the couch and looked up at Cosmo who got up and stood next to his head on the couch.

"Goodnight Miles."

"Goodnight Cosmo." He shut his eyes. When he shut them, he felt something. He opened his eyes and say Cosmo kissing him. Cosmo released some sleeping powder out from her mouth and into Tails. The powder didn't hurt him, it just helped him sleep. Tails eyes grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. Cosmo lifted her head and some powder that was left over went back inside Cosmo. She said goodnight to Tails one more time and walked out the door.

**I would add more to this chapter, but I was in a rush. chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: What does it mean!

***NOTE* Just so you know, I update my stories everyday, except for Friday and the weekends. If I don't update, then Something important came up, I was sick, My internet was being gay, or I am still brainstorming ideas.**

**Chapter 5: What does it mean?  
><strong>

Tails woke up the next morning, feeling like a new fox. He stood up and stretched. He let out a yawn. "Wow," he said, "Last night was great. Everything went according to plan." He went to his room to put on his shoes and gloves. "What happened after that? I came home, Cosmo followed, she...kissed me, but I felt something. Something crawling inside me? I'll have to ask her later." Tails walked out of his home and took a deep breath. "I've got some serious thinking to do." He jumped up and flew up into the sky. A few minutes past and he landed near a regular looking tree. This tree wasn't like other trees, it was **his **thinking tree. He comes here every time he needs to clear his mind. When he landed, he sat at the edge of the tree so he would be under the shade. He closed his eyes and laid back. He saw the scroll. The image of him in armor and taking on a giant, powerful, and scary dragon filled his mind. He had so many visions. These visions weren't like the visions psychics had. They were more visions he was imagining. The visions were him, holding a giant sword, in combat with Malefor. These visions weren't of him wining, they were him losing. Sometimes it was Malefor eating him whole, Malefor stabbing him, or just him chickening out and the world being doomed. He couldn't erase them from his mind. As Tails daydreamed, he herd some footsteps approaching. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Cosmo and Cynder walking up to him. "Oh, hi girls."

"Hello Tails," Cosmo said sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my secret resting place for me. I come here to clear my mind or do some serious thinking."

"Oh, well, this is a good and healthy tree to come visit."

Tails chuckled. "Ya, that's why I chose it," he joked.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." He scooted over a little. "Have a seat." Cosmo and Cynder sat down next to him. Cosmo on the right and Cynder on the left.

"I never got a chance to thank you for last night," Cynder said. She licked him on his cheek. "Thank you. Me and Spyro are going to be so happy together."

Tails rubbed his cheek. "What about Ember? I know we did a routine for her and Flame, but wont she still be jealous about you and Spyro?"

"Well, we haven't seen them since last night. I wonder if they..."

"That's enough!" Tails shouted. "I don't need you to go on!" Cosmo and Cynder giggled.

"All you needed to do was ask. You didn't need to shout."

"Well, you were going a little too far."

"Oh, sorry."

"Before we go on to anything else, Cosmo, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Remember last night?"

"Ummm...yes."

"When you...kissed me, I felt something. Something crawling inside my body. What was it?"

"Oh that! My people have a special talent. When we want to help the person we love, we kiss them and release a special sleep powder. It doesn't hurt your body, it just helps you sleep."

Tails was amazed that she used the word love. "That is really cool." All three of them saw Spyro walk up to the group.

"Hey guys," he said, "What's up?"

"We're just talking about last night," Cynder started. "We need to find a way to tell Ember that you're with...someone."

Spyro walked over to her. "Ya, you." Spyro sat next to Cynder. She blushed. Spyro looked over at Tails who had his head down. "What's wrong Tails? Something's bugging you. You can tell us. Is it the scroll?"

"Yes. I can't go through that again. After what happened in the war, I can never leave Cosmo again. I'll never know what's going to happen."

The two dragons jump up and said at the same time, "**You were in a war!**"

"Oh, I thought Sonic had told you about that already. Well, here's what happened." He explained who the Freedom Fighters were and how they were in a war. He told them about Nazo and how he killed Tails. That was the part that shocked the dragons. When he got done explaining the war and everything else, Cynder laid down in his lap.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Tails," she said.

"Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to do this fight."

"If I don't, then the world might go to peril. I have to do it." Tails started to tear up. "I don't know what to do!" Cosmo took Tails and laid his head on her chest above her breast.

"Shhhh sh sh shhhh," she started, "It's okay Tails. Let it out. You're among friends here." Tails started to actually cry. He rapped his arms around Cosmo to get closer to her. Spyro and Cynder gave him a dragon hug while he cried. To do a dragon hug, the got up on the hind legs and the top part of there bodies rested on Tails. There heads tilted so they could comfort him.

Meanwhile, back at Amy's house,  
>Flame, Ember, Blaze, Silver, and Sonic were helping Amy clean up her house from the party. Blaze and Ember were picking up soda cans outside. Sonic and Amy were cleaning the kitchen. Flame and Silver took out the trash and helped Sonic and Amy out with the kitchen. When Amy swept the kitchen floors, she made her way towards Sonic as she did so. Sonic just backed up to avoid her. She repeated this multiple times. Ember was outside picking up cans with her paws and with the little horns on the tips of her wings. She let out a sigh. "Something wrong Ember?" asked Blaze.<p>

"Oh Blaze, I'm so confused. After last night, I'm not sure who I love more. Spyro or Flame? I don't know what to do!"

"Ember, You have to give it up with Spyro. You know he really loves Cynder. You belong with Flame."

"But the thing is, I've known Spyro every since we were kids. We were born at the time, in the same place."

"Wow, that's really something."

"I met Flame when I was four years old."

"Awwwww."

"What?"

"Just the thought of you and Flame as babies. It's so cute!"

"Thanks! Anyways, you think I should be with Flame?"

"Yes Ember. I really do."

"Okay then, I'll give him a shot. But, how am I going to tell Spyro?"

"I think he's got it worked out."

Back over at Tails' tree  
>Tails was getting done with his crying. Spyro and Cynder were still giving him a big dragon hug, and Cosmo was still holding Tails close. "Okay, okay," he said, "I think I'm done." He got up and wiped his eyes. "Thank you all for being there for me."<p>

"We'd do it any time Miles," Cosmo said with a smile. Tails' phone went off. The ringtone was _His World by Zebrahead. _

"Excuse me." He answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Tails. It's Blaze. Please put me on speaker. I need Spyro to hear."_

"Okay, one second." Tails hit the speaker phone button. "Okay! You're on speaker!"

"_Spyro?"_

"Yes?" he responded.

_"Ember wants to talk to you for a second. Here she is." _They herd some rustling on the phone then Ember's voice came in.

"_Spyro?"_

"Yes Ember?"

"_Listen, It's not going to work between us. I'm sorry but I love someone else."_

Spyro jumped up in joy, but didn't make a noise so Ember wouldn't feel bad. Tails, Cosmo, and Cynder quietly laughed. "Oh, What ever will I do," he said sarcastically.

"_Be with Cynder. It's for the best."_ They herd some rustling again and Blaze's voice came in.

"_Did Spyro jump with joy?" _she asked.

"Yes!" Tails shouted.

"_Figured. Ha ha ha. Anyways, I'll see you guys later today. Bye bye!"_

"See ya." Tails hung up the phone.

"It's about, freaking time!" Spyro said, a little loud but with joy.

"You three enjoy the rest of your day," Tails said, getting up. "I need to go do something."

"May I come with you?" asked Cosmo. Tails thought for a second.

"Yeah, sure. Come on." Cosmo got up, waved goodbye to the dragons, and walked over to Tails. Tails grabbed Cosmo's waist and took off. A few minutes past and they landed at his house.

"What are we doing at your house Miles?"

"I'm going to crack that scroll. There's some writing on it and I need to under stand it. There's a translator at the Mobius Mall who's pretty good, but charges people. I need some money." Tails let go of Cosmo when they landed and ran into his house. He rushed to his room and got out his wallet. It was in some jeans in the dirty clothes basket. He got out sixteen rings Then, he went in his work room and snatched the scroll which was laying on a table. When he got his money, he dashed out of his room and met Cosmo outside who was smelling some roses in Tails' front garden. He was gasping for breathe. Cosmo giggled at him with his hands down on his knees.

"Are you all right Tails?" she asked, laughing. "It seems you are having trouble breathing."

"I'm all right. I...I was just in a...a hurry. Are you ready?"

"Yes of course. But the big question is: are you?"

"Probably...not. I guess we have to walk."

"That wont be a problem since it's such a lovely day today."

"Yeah, it is. Let's go." They started walking down the sidewalk to the mall. Cosmo was enjoying nature. Tails was walking beside her. He looked down and saw that her left hand was free. He tried to hold her hand, but got shy and pulled back. _Come on Miles,_Tails thought,_ she's your girlfriend! If your to chicken to hold your girls hand, then you'll be alone all your life! _Tails finally got the bravery to do it. He grabbed a hold of her hand. She blushed. She looked down at Tails' hand, holding hers.

"Why don't you take off your gloves to hold my hand Tails?"

"Well, because my hands get really sweaty and I can't control it."

"It's okay Tails. It's a part of you and I love everything about you." Tails blushed and did so. He pulled away and took off his right glove. When his glove was off, his hand reunited with hers. "Wow, your hands are so soft and warm."

"Really?"

"Yes of course." She did feel a little bit of Tails' sweat coming from his hands, but that didn't bother her. She was glad to be holding his hand. When the reached the mall, they were anxious to get inside because the day was so hot. When the walked inside, a blast of cool air hit them in the face. They both let out a sigh of relive.

"Well, let's find that translator." They walked all around the mall looking at all kinds of different stores. There were clothing stores all around the place. Cosmo thought that this would be a good place to buy clothes for Tails on his birthday. The other stores were shoe stores, movie stores, video game stores, and a bakery. Finally, outside of a shoe store called 'Shoe World' stood a green peacock in a brown jacket. "There he is. Come on." They walked up to the person.

"Hello strangers. How may I help you today?"

"Hello sir. We have this, ancient scroll, and I was wondering if you could translate it for us."

"Why of course. Tell you what. Since you two are a cute, young couple, I'll give you a special discount on the translation. Instead of 16 rings, it will only cost 8 rings."

"Wow, thanks a million. Here you go." Tails got out eight rings and gave them to the peacock.

"Now, what scroll are you talking about?"

"Here it is." Tails got out the scroll and opened up so he could see it.

"Well, let's see what we got here. Okay, okay, okay, here's what I can make out of it. _The three legendary worriers will be in combat with the demon known as Malefor. He will raid the people of the town and make them his mortal slaves. Only the three warriors will be able to stop his rain of horror. If they don't succeed, then all will lost. _I'm sorry, but that's all I can make out. Everything else is writing that I've never seen before."

"That's okay." Tails took the scroll back. "Thank you for your help." They both walked away. Tails walked with his head down the whole way out of the mall.

"Please don't be sad Tails."

"I'm sorry Cosmo. I can't help it. We need to go tell everyone." Tails flew in the air and grabbed Cosmo. As they flew, Cosmo felt wet hit her face. She looked up and saw Tails, tearing up a little bit. She felt bad for Tails. When they landed, they saw Sonic and Spyro sitting on the ground. "Listen, you guys, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it buddy," asked Sonic

"Me and Cosmo went to the mall and found a translator. We asked him to translate the scroll and he said, _The three legendary worriers will be in combat with the demon known as Malefor. He will raid the people of the town and make them his mortal slaves. Only the three warriors will be able to stop his rain of horror."_

"Wow, that's serious stuff. What else could he make out?"

"Nothing. That was it. He said that the rest was writing that he'd never seen before."

"Okay now that's weird."

"I know. What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna teach that freak who's boss!"

"You're not scared?"

"Of course I am. I'm scared that you'll get hurt."

"Thanks for your concern." Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. They looked up and saw the tree they were by fall over. Sonic and Spyro jumped out of the way, but Cosmo fell to the ground. "**Cosmo! Look out!**"

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: The biggest battle

***NOTE* LBP Tails and Blaze: Halloween Special is now out on my Youtube channel. .com/shelbling My next series is LBP Tails and Shadow. LBP Tails and Silver: Nazo's Revenge Part 2 coming soon!**

**Chapter 6: The biggest battle**

Tails jumped towards Cosmo and pushed her out of the way. They both fell to the ground away from the falling tree. The tree fell with a loud bang. Tails laid on top of Cosmo. He used his arms to push his upper body off of Cosmo. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She blushed at the fact that he was on top of her. "Y...yes. I'm...I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

Tails got up off of her. "Your very welcome. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." He held out his hand for Cosmo. She grabbed it and got up. They both looked up and saw Sonic riding on Spyro's back as he flew above them.

"You two okay?" asked Sonic.

"Ya," Tails replied, "we're okay!"

"Good!" Sonic jumped off and landed on the ground. Spyro landed as well. "What made this tree fall?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this was no accident. Look!" Tails pointed to the back of the tree. "These are claw marks." There were three **huge **claw marks going up the tree. "This tree was pushed."

"Well," Spyro started, "it wasn't me because I was right in front of you."

"And," Tails continued, "The other three dragons can't make claw marks this big."

"Well, then who did?"

"I don't know."

Cosmo screamed, "Look!" Everyone jumped up and ran over to Cosmo.

"What is it Cosmo?"

"Look in the sky!" They all did so. What they saw made them fall backwards in the grass. It was Malefor.

"Hello runts," he said in a deep and powerful voice.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I came back to finish the job."

"What job?"

"Oh Tails, you're so stupid! I came to kill Cosmo. She's the last of her kind and I need to finish her off. I assume you know what her species did for me?"

"Yeah! I do! And you're crazy if you think I'll let you lay a finger on her!"

"Well, then I guess I am crazy. Let me give you a sample of what you're going to have to face in our final battle." Malefor dived down at Tails. He jumped out of the way. That's exactly what Malefor wanted him to do. When he dodged his attack, Malefor picked up Cosmo with his tail.

"**No!" **Tails shrieked.

"If you ever want to see her alive again, then meet me by your so called 'Special Tree' at sundown. And Tails, don't keep me waiting." He used his wings and took off.

"**Miles!" **screamed Cosmo as she was taken away.

"**Cosmo!**" Tails fell to his knees. He started crying. "She's gone. I'll never see her again."

"Yes you will Tails!" shouted Spyro. "I beat him once and I'll beat him again."

Sonic added, "And with our help, we'll be unstoppable! He wont stand a chance!" Tails got up and wiped his eyes.

He stood up straight and said, "Let's do it."

"Hop on Sonic," said Spyro, crouching down so Sonic could get on easily. Sonic hopped on.

"Wait, Spyro. Before we go, I need you to stop by Amy's house. I need to...do something."

"Okay." Spyro took off. Tails followed. Spyro and Tails were a little confused at what Sonic meant. When they landed in front of Amy's house, Sonic ran to the front door and knocked. Amy answered.

"Hi Soniku. What do you need," she flirted.

"Listen, we are about to go to, probably, the biggest battle we've ever had. If I don't come back, I need to do something."

She started to tear up. "And...*sniff*...What do you need to do?"

"This." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a big kiss. Tails and Spyro's jaw dropped. To Amy, she thought it lasted for hours and hours. The kiss felt warm inside. Sonic closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to pull away. He couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed this. When he gently pulled back, she fainted. He looked back. "Okay, now we can go." Tails and Spyro still had there jaws dropped. He closed them and hopped onto Spyro's back. They took off. A few minutes had past and Sonic finally asked, "So, what's this special tree Malefor was talking about?"

"Well, I found this tree about two years ago when Cosmo...died...and I always go there to clear my mind or think about my life."

"Oh, so, this tree is really special to you."

"Yeah."

"So were is it?"

"It's on Mobius Hill."

"I know were that is. It's close to Green Hill. Spyro, that way." He pointed down at Green Hill which was right in front of them. They landed. "Lead the way Tails." Tails lead them through Green Hill and stopped in front of waterfall. He put his arms through the stream and opened up a path into a cave. He let Spyro and Sonic go through first, then he walked in.

"Here it is." They walked out of the cave and saw a big hill with one big tree.

"Whoa. I've never seen this part of Mobius Hill." They walked up to the tree.

"Okay Malefor!" Tails shouted, "We're here! Were's Cosmo?" Malefor fell from the skies and landed hard down the hill. The ground shook. Malefor walked up the hill. Tails was the size of a five year old child. "Were's Cosmo?"

"Oh, she's right here." He moved his tails from behind him to in front of him. Cosmo was passed out in his tail.

"**Cosmo!**"

"Shhhhh...You'll wake her." He put her up at the top of the tree. She laid down on a branch.

"You'd better not have hurt her!"

"Don't worry. We just had a little...chat."

"About what?"

"Oh, how she's going to die. You know? Stuff like that."

"That's not going to happen!"

"We'll see." Before they got in there fighting positions, the three worriers felt a little strange. There bodies lit up. "What's this?" He backed up. Tails looked up and saw Earthia. He couldn't believe that it was really her. She was waving her arms around. Sonic got a big, magical sword and some armor. Spyro got a helmet, armor on his back and legs, and longer horns and wings. Tails got a sword that was a little smaller than Sonic's but still full of magical powers. He also got some armor all around his body. He even got a special light weight armor on his tails. They allowed him to fly with everything. Then, the seven **Chaos Emeralds **floated around them. Sonic and Tails were lifted from the ground. They both got there super forms. The **Chaos Emeralds **let the two down and lifted Spyro. Spyro was a little scared. His whole body turned a lighter purple and his wings glowed bright orange. His claws sparkled in the light. His horns got harder and harder to break. He was let down on the ground. "Spyro? You harness the power of the seven **Chaos Emeralds **as well?"

"I...I guess so. Does this mean I'm stronger Tails?"

"Oh yeah," he replied. "You got a bunch of new powers."

"Cool."

"You think you're the only one with tricks?" boomed Malefor. He jumped up and his eyes lit up. His whole body turned a real dark purple and his horns turned dark yellow. His eyes turned bright white. Horns grew on the tips of his wings. When he landed, his voice got even deeper and scarier. "Now, let's begin."

"Spyro, Sonic, cover my back!"

"Got it!" they both shouted at the same time. Tails did a front flip and jumped up in the air. Sonic and Spyro went under Tails and started attacking Malefor's feet. Malefor raised his right paw and swung at Tails. Tails dodged it and swung his sword at his paw. It pierced his skin and some blood came out. Malefor got real mad now. He raised his head and breathed out dark matter from his mouth instead of fire. It pounded Tails' armor and made him fall to the ground. His feet scrapped the ground and left back a trail of dirt. Spyro flew up and breathed out light matter at his dark matter. They were locked in a stream. Sonic raised his sword up high and jumped up in the air. Tails got up, flew over Sonic, and threw him higher in the air. When Sonic reached the highest that he could get, he did a Super Sonic spin-dash at Malefor's head. His sword spun with him. When he reached Malefor, Sonic left a really long line of blood on Malefor's head. He shrieked in pain. He jumped out of Spyro's beam and back handed Sonic as hard as he could. Sonic flew to the ground and hit the ground as hard as a baseball being hit against a baseball bat. Tails and Spyro looked down at Sonic. His sword was snapped in half and his armor shattered into pieces. Sonic laid there, unconscious and spewing blood from his legs, arms, and a little from his head.

"**Sonic! No!"** Tails dropped his sword and clinched his fists real tight.

"Tails?" Spyro asked in concern. Are you okay?" Tails got so mad. He closed his eyes. Spyro and Malefor saw black mist coming off of Tails. They were confused. Tails started to laugh. This wasn't his everyday Tails laugh. No, this laugh was more evil and hysterical. His whole body turned dark black. When he opened his eyes, they were burning red.

Tails looked up and said in a deep voice, "You shouldn't have even come here in the first place."

"This isn't possible!" yelled Malefor. Tails flew up to Malefor without using his tails. He just floated in front of him.

"Oh, it is!" He raised his right fist and repeatedly punched Malefor in the face. The punches were so fast and powerful that he fell to the ground. When he laid on the ground, Tails flew down and repeatedly punched him some more. Earthia was watching.

"**No Tails! Please stop! This isn't you!**"

"Don't try and stop me Earthia!" He punched even harder. Cosmo woke up and looked around. She was a little confused at were she was and why the clouds were so dark. She looked down to find herself 50ft in the air, lying on a branch. She got so scared that she grabbed a hold of the branch. She looked over and saw Tails, punching the giant dragon.

"**Tails! What are you doing?" **she yelled. Tails stopped and looked over at the tree. He saw Cosmo, awake and frightened.

"Cosmo?" Malefor got up and scratched Tails' arm. The claw was so big that the scratch was almost the size of his arm. He jumped back in pain. Blood spewed out. Spyro flew over to Cosmo and helped her down. When her feet met the ground, she ran over to Tails. Tails was so weak, from the lack of blood, that he fell to the ground. His body slowly turned back to normal color. He slowly blinked and his eyes turned back to there original color. He shut his eyes. When Cosmo finally reached Tails, she dropped to her knees.

"**Tails! No!" **Tails laid there, bleeding and blacked out. Malefor laughed.

"It seems he was no match for a real master of power! Now, to finish the job." He flapped his wings and flew as fast as he could towards Cosmo. As soon as he was in reach, Cosmo raised her head and let out a powerful shriek. The sound of the shriek was so loud and powerful that Malefor missed and scrapped the ground. Spyro couldn't take it either. He passed out near the tree and turned back to his normal, purple color. Malefor was squirming. "**Stop it!**" he yelled. Cosmo stopped. He was gasping. Cosmo suddenly raised her arms and vines came up from all over the ground and wrapped around Malefor. They squeezed him tighter, tighter, tighter, so right that he had trouble breathing. "You can't kill me! You don't have the guts!"

Cosmo started to chant,  
>"<em>You have destroyed out tower,<br>Now, you must** fear** our power._

_Even though, your body is flying,  
>You can not escape from dying. <em>

_In the words that are in this spell,  
>You shall return to the depths of <strong>hell<strong>._"  
>With those last words, Malefor's body started to turn to dust. It started with his tails and moved its way up.<p>

"This isn't over! I'll be back! And I'll kill everyone of you!" With those last words, he vanished in the air. The vines shot back into the ground. Cosmo looked over and saw Tails, still lying there in a little pool of blood. She ran over to him. When she dropped to his side, she also saw Sonic, also lying in a pool of blood, and Spyro, who was still blacked out. _Spyro isn't hurt to bad, _she thought. _If I wake him, then he can help me bring these two back to Tails' house! _She ran over to Spyro. She started shaking him. "Spyro, wake up!" No response. "Come on, please!" Still, no response. "Please! Wake up! Help me!"

**What will happen next? Stay in touch for Chapter 7. Go watch LBP Tails and Silver: Nazo's Revenge Part 1. It's made by Shelbling13**


	7. Chapter 7: One great kiss!

***NOTE* Awwwww...last chapter. I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 7: One great kiss!**

Cosmo continued to shake Spyro harder. "Please! Wake up!" She shook harder. As she shook, Spyro moaned a little. She gasped, and continued to shake. "Spyro! Wake up! I need your help!" Spyro rolled over. His wings twitched a little. Cosmo grabbed one of his wings and waved it around to shake him even more. Spyro finally lifted his eyes a little. "Oh my. Thank you Lord!"

"Cosmo?" he said weakly.

"Yes Spyro! Can you get up?"

"I can try." Spyro got hi left paw and pushed himself up off of his right paw. When it was free, he placed it on the ground and pushed his whole body up. When he got up on all fours, he wobbled because he was a little light headed. When he was able to get himself back up, he stood up straight and asked, "So, what happened?"

"I...I killed Malefor."

"You?"

"Yes. Me. And now, Tails and Sonic are about to die from a lack of blood! Please help me. Can you fly us all back to Tails' house?"

"Probably not. If we had some sort of net then we could pack everyone in it. I could carry that."

"Then stand back!"

"Uh...okay." Spyro took a few steps back and watched. Cosmo stood up and gently raised her arms. She focused as hard as she could. Finally, vines came back up from the ground. They criss-crossed each other and detached themselves. When it fell to the ground, it formed a big net. Not to big, but big enough to carry three. "Whoa!"

"Did...did I just do that?"

"Yeah! It was awesome!"

"Please go get Sonic! I'll get Tails!"

"Okay." Spyro jumped in the air and flew over to Sonic. Cosmo ran back of to Tails who was still unconscious. She put her hands under his shoulders and gently dragged him over to the net. Spyro managed to slip his head under Sonic's body and roll him on his back. A little bit of blood got on Spyro's head and horns as he did so. When sonic was secure, he jumped back up and flew back to the net. He gently rolled Sonic off of his back. Cosmo sat beside Tails in the net. Spyro got all four corners and put them together in his paws. He jumped up and was able to pick up the net. As they flew, Cosmo had Tails' head laying on her lap. She stroked his hair and chest fur. She started to cry.

"You'll be okay Tails. I promise. I...*sniff*...I'll take care of you." When they arrived at Tails' house Spyro landed in his front yard. It was raining cats and dogs. Spyro was able to get Sonic and Tails on his back and he ran into the house. Cosmo followed. She had her hands above her head to block off as much rain as possible. When she got inside, Sonic and Tails were already laid out on the couches. Spyro was wore out. He walked over to laid down in front of the couch Sonic was on. Cosmo ran to Tails' bathroom and got some of that band-aid tape. She grabbed the whole box and ran back to the living room. She got an extra long piece and rapped around Tails head. She did the same with Sonic. After that, she wrapped some tape around Tails' arm were Malefor made the giant cut. There was blood everywhere. Cosmo got a few regular sized band-aids and put them on Sonic and Spyro's wounds. Spyro raised his head.

"What's this you put on me?"

"It's a band-aid silly. It will cover up your wound and help heal it."

"Oh! Smart! This is cool. Thank you."

"You're welcome." After she was done patching up the two worriers, she went into Tails' guest room and laid down on the bed. As she covered herself up, she started to cry. _It's okay Cosmo, _she thought. _Tails is okay. You patched him up and he'll wake up soon. I hope he wakes up. And Sonic is beat up really bad. I hope he's okay to. Oh, what if they don't wake up?_ She started to cry some more. Spyro laid there, thinking about what will happen next. A few hours past and Tails opened his eyes. He looked around.

_I'm in my house? _he thought. He lifted his hurt arm and let out a pain moan. _Ow! My arm! What happened? _He looked over at the other couch. There was a big blood stain there, but no one there. _I guess Sonic was laying there. But the big question is: where's Sonic? _"Hello?" he said weakly. "Someone? Anyone? Help." He closed his eyes and herd footsteps. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Cosmo running toward him.

"**Tails!**" she yelled. Sonic was behind her. He walked. His legs were still a little sore. She stopped in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't...*cough*...know."

"Well, here, drink this." She help out a cup with a liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Knuckles made it. It's a special medicine. It will help you heal faster." Tails was able to lift his head and drink the medicine. When he drank the last drop, he coughed.

"That taste really weird."

"I know it's not the best tasting but it will help you."

"I sure hope so."

"Hey buddy," Sonic said entering the living room. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Ha. I feel you bro."

"What happened?"

"Well, Cosmo should explain. It really surprised me."

"Uhhh...okay."

"You're going to be a little...shocked," Cosmo said, sitting down by his feat. She explained how Malefor knocked all three of them out cold. When she got to the part were she killed Malefor, Tails' eyes grew wide. After she finished her story, Tails lifted his head and rested it on the arm rest of the couch.

"You killed Malefor?"

"Yes."

"Can you control your powers now?"

"Just a little bit."

"We'll have to find out later when I get stronger."

"Sounds good." Tails was finally able to sit himself upright on the couch. He laid his head back. "Can you walk?"

"I should try." He leaned forward and put his left hand on the couch. He pushed himself up on his feet. "Wow, that medicine works fast!"

"I told you it was special."

"You sure did. What about my arm?" Tails slowly took off the tape. When his arm came into view, Sonic gagged. The cut was still healing. It was healed halfway up his arm. The other half still had blood in it and was sticking out. "Awwww! Gross!"

"I guess you should keep it patched up. But the good thing is, is that you can move it around."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Tails wrapped the tape back around his arm. Then he moved his arm around in different places. It only stung a little. "So, you said Knuckles made that medicine, right?"

"Yes."

"So, does everyone know about what happened to us?"

"Yes."

"Were are they?"

"They're planning something special for you three." She winked.

"Oh boy! I like surprises. What should we do until then?"

"I don't really know."

"I should clean up all of this blood."

"We'll help," said Sonic.

"Okay." Tails went to the kitchen and pulled out some furniture cleaning stuff. He spread some on the couch and smeared it in with a rag. Sonic got out a **swiffer cleaner **and soaked the floors. Spyro helped Sonic by shooting a little bit of water breathe on the floor. Cosmo helped Tails with the couches. After about an hour passed, Tails got a phone call. He looked at the caller ID. It said _Silver_. He answered. "Hi Silver.

_"Tails! It's good to hear you're okay. Are you awake?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. Bring everyone to Green Hill. We have a surprise for you three."_

"Okay. See you there."

_"Bye."_ Tails hung up his phone. "Well, I guess we're going to Green Hill."

"Great!" shouted Cosmo. Tails opened the door and let Cosmo out first. Then Sonic and Spyro. After everyone was out, he closed the door.

"Let's walk. I don't think I'm strong enough to fly just yet."

"Good idea." Everyone started walking. Tails held Cosmo's hand. Sonic and Spyro followed behind, chatting about what the surprise might be.

"It's going to be a party. I just know it," said Sonic.

"I think it's just a little get together," Tails suggested.

"Oh yeah? I bet you $5 it's a party!"

"Okay. Your on!" Tails and Sonic shook on it. Cosmo giggled. As they approached Green Hill, it started to get dark. "It's getting dark. We should hurry." They all started to run. Sonic wasn't feeling well enough to go his regular speed, so to him, it was like jogging really slow. When they finally reached the destination, they saw a barn there. This barn wasn't like a barn with animals and stuff like that in it. This barn was cleaned out and used as a party place for the gang.

"Ha!" laughed Sonic.

"All right. All right." Tails pulled out his wallet and gave Sonic his $5.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Sonic joked. Tails chuckled. They entered the barn and they saw a big banner hanging up that said **Thank you**. A table had snacks and food all over it. There was a little fridge in the back full of soda. At the bottom of the fridge was a little cooler full of beer for the adults.

"Wow! Hi everyone."

"Thank you!" everyone shouted at once. Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a big kiss. Sonic didn't run off this time. No. This time, he grabbed her waist and dipped in for a bigger kiss. Tails, Cosmo, and Spyro slowly backed away. As soon as Sonic was done kissing Amy, the party began. Cream ran over and jumped into Tails' arms to give him a big hug. She gave him a drawing showed him punching Malefor. Tails laughed a little.

"Awwww," said Vanilla. "That's really sweet Cream."

"Thank you Cream." Tails gave her another hug. She then ran over to Sonic and gave him a big hug. Tails and Cosmo laughed. Rouge was chatting with Knuckles, drinking a beer. Shadow and Silver were sharing scary stories. They were having a competition on who could tell the scariest story. Everyone else was either chatting or dancing to the music. _Open your Heart _by _Crush 40 _was playing. Cosmo grabbed Tails arm and pulled him outside. When they got outside, they were in front of a little forest. "What are we doing here Cosmo?"

"I wanted to show you what I can do now. Follow me." Tails followed Cosmo into the forest. "Stand right here. Okay?"

"Okay." Tails stood still. Cosmo then raised her arms and focused her mind on her powers. Suddenly, Tails saw flowers bloom from the trees up above. Cosmo opened her eyes and was able to control everything around her. The branches on the trees got longer. "Wow! This is amazing!" Tails walked up to a tree and sniffed a flower. All of a sudden, vines shot up from the ground. Tails jumped back in fear. These vines were big and long. They shot themselves at Tails and rapped around Tails. They picked up Tails. Tails struggled to break free. He squirmed back and forth, but he couldn't get free. "Cosmo? I'm getting a little scared!"

"Don't be scared."

"Why not? I can't move." The vines lowered Tails to make him float above the ground. His whole body was wrapped, except for his head. His tails were wrapped up to. "Cosmo? What's going on." She walked up to his head and put her index finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh sh sh shhhh...don't talk. Just close your eyes, and relax. She removed her finger and gently kissed him. Tails couldn't believe that she set all of this up. The vines were slowly moving around his body. It tickled him. The kiss was warm and soft. Tails closed his eyes and relaxed. She threw her arms around his head and kissed him even longer. There tongues met. Cosmo's tongue wrapped around his. Tails knew that this was a kiss of true love. When Cosmo broke the kiss, the vines let him down. One vine got in front of his face and tickled his cheek. Tails laughed. "Come on now! Stop it!" He laughed some more. The vine finally stopped and shot back in the ground. "That was...nice."

"Yes it was. So nice, that..." Tails felt something on his feet. He looked down and saw grass wrapping around his shoes. Some branches leaned down and grabbed his wrists and held them up. "I should try it again."

"You know, I don't have to be all tied up like this just to kiss you."

"I know." She walked up to him. "It's just more fun this way." She leaned in a kissed him again. There tongues met almost immediately when there lips met. Sonic and Amy were hiding behind a tree, spying.

"_Way to go buddy_," Sonic whispered. Cosmo over herd Sonic say that. She slowly leaned back an whispered,

"_Watch this._" Suddenly, Sonic felt something...strange. He looked over and saw vines heading his way. He was about to jump about of the way, but it was too late. They wrapped up Sonic. Sonic grunted and tried to get free. Cosmo let Tails down and they walked over to the tree that they were hiding behind. "There you go Amy. Now you get to try it out."

"Thanks Cosmo," Amy said.

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Uh-oh," he said. Amy got a sexy look in her eyes. Sonic didn't try to break free. He just raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Let's see what you got." Cosmo turned around to Tails and threw her arms around him.

"Now," she started, "Let's see if you really can do it without being tied up."

"You're on!" They kissed a third time. Spyro and the rest of the dragons walked out into the forest too. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Oh!" Spyro exclaimed. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"No, no," Tails said. "What do you need?"

"Well, we were thinking. Can we stay here, on Mobius? We really enjoy being apart of your gang and I see a lot of adventures in our future."

"Of course you can stay! It'll be fun to have dragons on our team!" They all jumped up in the air.

"YES! Now, we'll let you get back to what you were doing." Flame and Ember ran back into the barn and Spyro and Cynder walked.

"Not so fast you two!" exclaimed Cosmo. Vines came up from the ground and picked up Spyro. They wrapped his whole body and put him next to Sonic. "Cynder, I think you have some unfinished business to take care of."

Cynder winked. "Thanks Cosmo. Oh Spyro!"

"Uh-oh," he said while his eyes got big.

"Don't worry bro," Sonic said. "You'll enjoy this." Amy jumped back onto Sonic and continued kissing. Cynder slowly walked up to Spyro.

"Uhhh...hi Cynder."

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it. I want to surprise you."

"Okay." Spyro did so. He waited a few seconds and finally felt lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Cream giving him a little kiss. Spyro started to freak out. Everyone was behind her laughing as hard as they could. Cream ran off and laughed with them. Sonic was free and so was Tails. "Very funny!"

"Okay, okay guys. Now it's time for the real deal. Cynder sprinted up to Spyro and kissed him. Everyone awed.

**The End!**


End file.
